parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bug and the Mouse
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of "The Fox and the Hound". It is likely to appear on YouTube January 27 2017 or March 9 2017. Cast: *Young Tod - Herman (The Wonderful World of Color) *Adult Tod - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Young Copper - Abner Countrymouse (The Country Cousin) *Adult Copper - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Vixey - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Big Mama - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *Dinky - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Boomer - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Widow Tweed - Mother Simpson (The Simpsons) *Amos Slade - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Chief - Nasty Jack (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Squeaks the Caterpillar - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Squeaks in the Butterfly form - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Tod's Mother - Atta (A Bug's Life) *The Grumpy Badger - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Porcupine - Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Abigail the Cow - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Chicken - herself *The Bear - T-Rex (Fantasia: The Right of Spring) Scenes #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 1 - Main Title/The Chase #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 2 - Hyacinth Hippopotamous Finds Herman #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 3 - Nasty Jack Meets Abner Countrymouse #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 4 - Farm Scene #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 5 - Professor Owl and Ludwig Von Drake #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 6 - Herman and Abner Meet/"The Best of Friends" #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 7 - Robert Callaghan and Nasty Jack Pursue Herman/Car Chase #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 8 - Abner Leaves To Go Hunting #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 9 - Hyacinth and Herman #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 10 - Winter/Herman Grows Up And Becomes Jiminy Cricket #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 11 - Professor Owl and Ludwig Chase Flounder #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 12 - Timothy Q. Mouse Returns Home #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 14 - Mother Simpson Leaves Jiminy Cricket #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 15 - The Storm #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 16 - Callaghan's Plan #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 17 - Honey Lemon #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 18 - Jiminy Meets Honey Lemon/"Appreciate The Lady" #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 19 - The Chase #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 20 - The Fight #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 21 - The T-Rex Attack #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 22 - Jiminy Saves Timothy #The Bug and the Mouse - Part 23 - The Happy Ending Trailer *''The Bug and the Mouse Trailer/Transcript'' Movie Used: *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *The Wonderful World of Color (1961) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *The Country Cousin (1936) *Dumbo (1941) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Fantasia (1940) *Adventures in Music (1953) *Disney Clips *The Simpsons (1989) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Peter Pan (1953) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (1937) *A Bug's Life (1998) Gallery: Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:YouTube Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound 2 Movies Category:Upcoming